La Dinette
by Circae
Summary: Lorsque Narcissa s'improvise faiseuse d'ange, que Bellatrix retombe en enfance, c'est à Severus de réparer les dégâts !


**Disclamer : Les personnages ici exploités sont la propriété de Dame Rowling, et je ne perçois pas la moindre noise en les malmenant à ma guise.**

…...

Note : Cet OS a été **écrit dans le cadre du défi « Des Mots, des Idées »**, organisé comme toujours par **Yebbeka **qui nous invite régulièrement à nous creuser les méninges autour d'une série de mots pour composer un texte à notre guise.

Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de placer les 7 mots suivants : **chinoiserie**, **convergence**, **raser**, **tergiverser**, **tentacule**, **velours**, **polichinelle**. Je précise que les verbes peuvent être conjugués, et que l'on peut utiliser aussi bien le singulier que le pluriel, le féminin aussi bien que le masculin. Vous pourrez les retrouver **en gras dans le texte**.

Si vous souhaitez également tenter de relever l'un des défis, rendez-vous dans la _Salle de Jeux_ du **FoF** ( Forum Francophone ouvert à tous les usagers de feufeu, le lien est sur mon profil ).

…...

**Avertissement** : j'ai sciemment choisi de classer cet OS en M dans la mesure où le thème central peut heurter la sensibilité des lecteurs : il sera question d'un avortement, et bien qu'aucune description explicite ne soit présente, je préfère vous avertir au préalable.

Maintenant que c'est chose faite, je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture** !

.

.

* * *

.

.

En ce matin de décembre 1980, la découverte d'une Narcissa passablement échevelée aux joues rougies par ce que Severus supposa au premier abord être la conséquence directe du froid mordant, intrigua suffisamment le maître des potions pour qu'il la fit entrer au plus vite à l'intérieur de la sinistre maison où il vivait Impasse du Tisseur.

Severus observa sans un mot la jeune femme s'installer de mauvaise grâce dans un fauteuil drapé d'un **velours** brun défraichi par les ans avec une moue dégoutée qu'elle tentait de masquer avec peine. Cette dernière scruta un moment la pièce avec une curiosité frôlant l'impolitesse avant de reposer son regard sur son hôte qui, les sourcils froncés, attendait qu'elle explique la raison de sa venue.

D'abord, Narcissa se lança dans une longue diatribe embarrassée et inutilement ampoulée sur les us et coutumes que toute sorcière de bonne naissance se devait de respecter, affichant un air grave qui durcissait ses traits pourtant agréables lorsqu'elle s'autorisait un sourire.

Severus retint pour l'essentiel que dans beaucoup de familles sorcières, et plus particulièrement encore dans les plus prestigieuses, il était des choses que l'on n'abordait pas en société. Ni même au sein d'un cercle d'intimes ou de personnes de confiance. Parfois cependant, les langues se déliaient à la faveur d'un verre de trop et la pudeur se voyait alors reléguée à l'arrière plan. Mais jamais les limites de la décence ne devait être dépassées au delà du point de non retour.

Bien ententu la discrétion devait en tous points être de mise lorsque hélas cela advenait, quels que furent les regrets et les conséquences si jamais cela se produisait. C'était ainsi chez les Black, et Narcissa avait pompeusement exposé ces valeurs que Severus avait trouvées d'un ennui des plus soporifiques, avant qu'elle n'entra enfin dans le vif du sujet.

« Tu te doutes bien que jamais je n'aurais souhaité te rendre visite _ici_ si les circonstances ne l'exigeaient pas, d'autant plus sans m'être annoncée, » s'excusa avec une pointe d'impertinence la jeune femme blonde. « Je ne pouvais pas en parler à Lucius, de toute manière il n'aurait pas su quoi faire, » poursuivit-elle avant de s'arrêter, lissant machinalement les plis de sa robe en soie gris souris.

« Si tu n'entres pas plus précisément dans les détails Narcissa, je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Et bien que je possède une bouteille d'un excellent Sherry, je ne souhaite pas pour autant te saouler pour te faire parler, » la provoqua Severus qui s'était depuis longtemps lassé des airs de mijaurée bourgeoise que Narcissa se plaisait à afficher dès qu'elle se trouvait dans une position délicate.

« Tu ne comprends pas Severus. C'est terrible ce que nous avons fait. Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter de l'assister, et encore moins de la couvrir. C'est tellement honteux, Severus, je ne peux pas ! »

pleurnicha-t-elle en serrant nerveusement le tissu de sa robe sur laquelle elle s'acharnait depuis un moment.

« Ecoute Narcissa, je n'ai pas tout mon temps et j'imagine que toi non plus. Alors qu'as-tu donc fait par Merlin ? » s'impatienta Severus qui craignit soudain de se retrouver mêlé à des choses qu'il lui valait mieux éviter.

« C'est Bellatrix. Elle est malade. Je lui ai donné une mauvaise potion et maintenant elle est encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'était. Voilà, tu es satisfait ? » développa Narcissa dont les joues s'empourprèrent, bien que Severus ne sut s'il s'agissait cette fois de gêne ou de colère.

« On y arrive enfin. Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer calmement quel était ce mal si terrible pour qu'elle se soit abstenu de contacter son Médicomage habituel, » l'engagea plus doucement le maitre des potions.

« Elle... Elle était enceinte, » répondit Narcissa, qui à présent n'osait plus regarder Severus dans les yeux.

« Enceinte ? » s'étonna le maitre des potions, retenant un rire qu'il était préférable de garder pour lui. L'idée que la plus cruelle des Mangemorts put avoir un jour un **polichinelle** dans le tiroir était un non-sens des plus hilarant. _Nous voilà bien_, songea-t-il. « J'imagine que l'enfant n'est pas celui de Rodolphus, » poursuivit-il laconiquement.

« Non, évidemment, sinon le problème n'aurait pas lieu d'être, » acquiesça Narcissa. « Tu comprends mieux à présent pourquoi la situation est aussi inconvenante. »

« Naturellement, » lui concéda Severus. « J'imagine que vous avez fait le nécessaire pour vous en débarrasser, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui. J'ai trouvé la recette d'une potion abortive dans un ouvrage de la bibliothèque du manoir. C'est une potion de Cliodna. J'ai eu un mal fou à me procurer de la Rosée de Lune. Je ne pouvais pas décemment me lever à l'aube sans éveiller les soupçons de Lucius ! Mais une fois la potion terminée, elle avait la bonne couleur et la bonne consistance. J'ignore vraiment ce qui a pu se produire ! Et maintenant, Bella a beaucoup de fièvre, et les saignements ne s'arrêtent pas. Il faut que tu viennes au Manoir, on ne peut pas faire autrement, » supplia Narcissa. Quelques larmes menaçaient de dévaler ses joues.

« Au Manoir ? Mais comment... » débuta Severus.

« Je l'y ai installée. J'ai dit qu'avec ma grossesse j'avais besoin d'aide pour préparer la nursery, personne ne se doute de rien, » l'interrompit la jeune femme en caressant rêveusement son ventre qui commençait à peine à pointer.

Severus se rappela en effet que Lucius lui avait annoncé fièrement deux mois auparavant qu'ils attendaient un heureux événement pour juin. Drôle d'ironie que la grossesse de Bellatrix se tint au même moment que celle de sa jeune soeur.

« Le temps presse, si vous avez fait la bourde que je suppose, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. Tu n'as tout de même pas envoyé un elfe de maison chercher la Rosée de Lune ? » s'informa Severus avec sérieux, effaré que deux sorcières aguerries aient pu oublier qu'une créature magique ne devait jamais toucher les plantes destinées à la préparation d'une potion.

_Deux gourdes_. Le silence de Narcissa avait été suffisamment éloquent pour que le maître des potions en déduisit les conclusions adéquates. Laissant ses pensées de côté, il enjoignit Narcissa d'un geste agacé à emprunter la cheminée sans plus tarder.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Arrivés au Manoir Malefoy, Severus et Narcissa avaient dû recourir à la plus grande prudence pour atteindre la chambre où reposait Bellatrix sans se faire remarquer par l'un des elfes de maison qui se serait incontestablement empresser d'aller rapporter la présence d'un invité de dernière minute au maître de maison.

Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, **rasèrent** les murs et recoururent à divers passages secrets qui les éloignèrent de leur but plus qu'ils ne les y amenaient – ce que Narcissa niait avec virulence lorsque Severus lui faisait remarquer. Ils arrivèrent finalement au troisième étage de la demeure, devant une lourde porte en chêne.

Narcissa marmonna rapidement une incantation et l'huis s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement sur ses gonds. La maitresse de maison poussa Severus au devant puis referma l'entrée de la pièce, lançant quelques sorts supplémentaires par crainte d'un dérangement impromptu.

Les volets avaient été partiellement fermés et seuls quelques vagues rais de lumière éclairaient la pièce. Au centre était installé un immense lit à baldaquin, au milieu duquel était étendue Bellatrix qui semblait dormir d'un sommeil des plus agités.

« C'est une bonne chose qu'elle dorme, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Narcissa à l'oreille de Severus, en l'accompagnant au chevet de la malade.

Le maître des potions n'eut pas le courage de lui expliquer qu'au contraire, ce repos n'avait rien bon. Bellatrix remuait incessamment sous les couvertures en laine et suait abondamment. Severus alluma une bougie qui se trouvait à sa portée d'un _Incendio_ informulé afin de l'observer un peu mieux.

Le visage de Bellatrix était luisant et sa peau habituellement pâle et fraiche avait pris une teinte grisâtre peu avenante. Les lourdes mèches brunes qui encadraient son visage étaient ternes et collaient à ses tempes. Severus posa une main glacée sur son front pour confirmer ses doutes, bien que l'aspect de la jeune femme suffisait amplement à indiquer qu'elle était sujette à une forte fièvre.

« Va me chercher une bassine d'eau et des linges propres ! » ordonna Severus à Narcissa.

La maîtresse de maison traversa la chambre d'un pas vif et souple pour emprunter une petite porte que Severus n'avait pas eu le temps d'apercevoir. Elle ressortit peu après de ce qui devait être une salle d'eau avec un broc et plusieurs serviettes de bain.

Entre temps, Severus avait lancé quelques sorts de diagnostics de sa connaissance, mais ses rares compétences en Médicomagie se limitaient à des enchantements basics et aux premiers secours. Une lumière orangée auréola un instant le corps de Bellatrix. Cela signifiait que son état n'était certes pas critique, sinon la lueur aurait était écarlate, mais relativement avancé.

« As-tu gardé un échantillon de votre potion ? » s'enquit Severus, tandis que Narcissa appliquait un linge humide sur le visage de sa soeur.

« Non, j'ai fait disparaître ce qu'il en restait aussitôt que Bella a bu la dose qui était indiquée sur la recette, » regretta la jeune femme en s'asseyant au pied du lit.

« Es-tu bien certaine qu'elle avait exactement la bonne apparence ? »

« J'en suis sûre. Severus, j'ai même pensé à la Règle de **Convergence** des fluides pour que l'essence d'hellébore et la décoction de Voltiflore soient miscibles ! Vraiment, je n'ai rien oublié ! » lui assura Narcissa avec autant de vigueur qu'une gamine qui réclame un point supplémentaire pour un examen à son enseignant.

« Mais c'est un elfe de maison qui a récolté la Rosée de Lune, » rappela Severus, plus pour lui-même que pour reprocher cette erreur à la jeune femme blonde qui caressait la main de Bellatrix avec douceur. « Je vais avoir besoin de plusieurs choses. Une fiole de potion de Régénération sanguine, une de Pimentine, et un philtre d'orties. Cela devrait suffire à compenser les pertes de sang et à purifier les toxines qui ont contaminé la potion qu'elle a prise, » exigea Severus. « A faire tomber la fièvre également. »

Narcissa hocha la tête et quitta la pièce sans un mot, bien qu'un sourire de soulagement étirait faiblement ses lèvres.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Le maître des potions attendait le retour Narcissa depuis bientôt plus d'une demi-heure, et l'inquiétude le gagnait peu à peu. Bellatrix s'était éveillée et elle baragouinait des phrases dénuées de sens sans arrêt, sans même remarquer sa présence à son chevet. Lorsqu'elle se retourna maladroitement vers lui, Severus comprit qu'elle délirait :

« Regulus, voyons, il faut que tu serves le thé avant de tendre la tasse à Narcissa ! » dit-elle avec un ton qui n'encourageait pas la critique. « Tu m'écoutes, oui, Regulus ! J'irais raconter à Tante Walburga que tu as gardé ce ridicule jouet moldu qu'oncle Alphard t'as donné à Noël si tu continues, » menaça-t-elle.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre interprétation possible, Bellatrix _voyait_ Narcissa et prenait Severus pour son jeune cousin. Et la comparaison n'était pas des plus flatteuses, le gamin avait été tué dans d'étranges circonstances quelques mois plus tôt. Pour éviter que la jeune femme ne panique, le maître des potions conclut qu'entrer dans son jeu était l'ultime solution qui s'offrait à lui.

« D'accord Bella. Je vais m'occuper du thé, mais d'abord tu vas me laisser t'essuyer le visage, tu t'es mis plein de tarte à la mélasse sur les joues. Ce n'est pas digne d'une jeune fille! » rouspéta Severus qui profita de l'occasion pour réajuster la serviette humide qui avait glissé du front de Bellatrix à son oreiller.

Narcissa arriva juste à cet instant, sauvant par la même occasion Severus qui était infiniment embarrassé par la tournure que prenait la situation.

« Narcissa, viens vite ! Regulus a promis de jouer à la dinette avec nous, il allait servir le thé , viens, viens ! » apostropha Bellatrix en éclatant d'un rire enfantin à vous glacer les sangs.

Narcissa jeta un oeil interrogateur à Severus qui ne put que lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer bruyamment. Le maitre des potions utilisa à dessein le prétexte du thé à servir pour verser les différentes potions dans une tasse qu'il conjura, remplit, puis tendit à Bellatrix.

« Il manque une cuillère, » remarqua cette dernière.

Severus lança un rapide charme sur une allumette, mais le résultat tenait plus du **tentacule** de Mandragore que de la cuillère. Cela dit, l'objet sembla contenter Bellatrix qui remua méthodiquement le contenu de sa tasse avant de le vider avec satisfaction, puis elle s'essuya la bouche négligemment avec un morceau de drap.

« Narcissa aussi doit prendre le thé. Regulus, tu n'as vraiment aucun savoir-vivre, » bouda Bellatrix en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Les joues de la jeune femme reprirent petit à petit des couleurs, tandis que Severus et Narcissa se pliaient à ses demandes, poursuivant le jeu à sa guise. Alors que Narcissa reprenait une énième tasse de ''_thé_'', Bellatrix s'endormit enfin, laissant un peu de répit à ses deux camarades infortunés.

« Peut-être devrions nous changer les draps. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle se souviendra de tout demain matin, » conseilla Severus en débarrassant les vestiges de la dinette qu'il avait conjurée.

« Très bien, je vais t'aider, » proposa Narcissa.

« Dans ton état, je crois qu'il est préférable que tu ne vois pas ça, je m'en sortirai parfaitement tout seul, » refusa Severus qui tenait à ménager au maximum les nerfs de la future mère qui avait déjà été durement éprouvée.

« Est-ce qu'elle ne pourra plus avoir d'enfants ? » pronostiqua Narcissa, la lèvre inférieure tremblotante.

« C'est une possibilité envisageable, » confirma Severus en tendant un mouchoir à Narcissa qui sanglotait douloureusement.

En quittant la pièce, Narcissa ne vit pas l'éclair argenté qui frappa son dos. Elle ne vit pas non plus les draps trempés de sang que Severus changea. Ni l'air grave qu'afficha le maitre des potions lorsqu'il lança également l'_Oubliette_ à Bellatrix avant de partir à son tour.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Il était d'usage, chez les Black, de ne pas s'étendre en trivialités, et encore moins de déborder des limites de la bienséance, Narcissa avait été claire à ce sujet.

Le maître des potion avait donc pris la décision de ne pas laisser la moindre trace de ce qu'avaient fait Narcissa et Bellatrix sans **tergiverser** plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire, espérant qu'à l'avenir les soeurs Black lui épargneraient leurs **chinoiseries**. Et L'oubli avait été la meilleure garantie que Severus pouvait offrir à leur secret.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cet OS est assez noir, mais **n'y voyez surtout pas de parti pris**. Je n'écris pas des fanfictions pour porter des considérations morales sur l'avortement et encore moins pour lancer la moindre polémique. Je comprends que le sujet est sensible, mais c'était pour moi une explication plausible au fait que Bellatrix n'ait pas d'enfants – en dehors sa cruauté naturelle bien sûr.

Inutile de jouer les apprentis sorciers lorsque l'on peut avoir accès à des soins adaptés, est à la rigueur le seul message qui peut être perçu dans ce texte.

J'espère en tout cas que ce texte vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous en avez pensé si leur coeur vous en dit.

**A bientôt !**

Circae.


End file.
